


À l'écart

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, French National Team, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: L’action se déroule lors de la fête qui a eu lieu au Palais de l’Élysée le soir du lundi 16 juillet. Kylian ressent le besoin d'un moment de calme.





	À l'écart

Le tourbillon n’avait cessé. La musique jouait, les gens chantaient, riaient, criaient ; ses co-équipiers plaisantaient, jubilaient et buvaient du champagne. Des flots de jeunes supporteurs cherchaient à obtenir des signatures, des photos. D’ailleurs, il n’y avait pas que les jeunes. Le temps passait à un rythme étrange, ralenti en quelque sorte. Seul dans la foule tout à coup, Kylian ressentit un effet de distanciation par rapport aux festivités, comme si un store était descendu entre lui et tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n’avait qu’une idée peu précise du plan du Palais, mais il se faufila entre les corps et prit un couloir un peu au hasard. Il cherchait un endroit où il pourrait se tenir tranquille quelques instants. Il voyait les chiottes au fond – ce ne serait pas un refuge – il poussa donc une porte sur sa droite et se retrouva dans une petite pièce avec une table et des chaises, destinée à des réunions, peut-être. 

La porte se referma derrière lui, étouffant le bruit de la fête, et il put enfin souffler un peu. À travers les hautes fenêtres qui se dressaient devant lui, il voyait arriver le crépuscule : un grand ciel, les sommets de quelques arbres. Il contourna la table et s’assit contre elle, regardant les jardins s’étaler comme sous un filtre bleuâtre.

Autant il aimait briller en jouant, et faire reconnaître son talent, son habileté, autant il n’était pas extraverti comme Paul, ou même Antoine. En arrivant à l'Élysée, il ne s’était pas placé au premier rang des joueurs, avec les Macron ; il s’était retrouvé en retrait, à côté de Benjamin, avec qui il s’était construit un partenariat solide sur le terrain au fil des semaines précédentes. Quelle période de rêve… la Coupe du Monde, la trophée du meilleur jeune, et il n’avait pas encore vingt ans. Il se demandait comment sa carrière et sa vie allaient évoluer. Était-il déjà au sommet ? Allait-il vivre des déceptions dans le sillage de cette année de conte de fées ?

Un bruit le fit presque sursauter : on ouvrait la porte de la pièce. Il se retourna, et vit que c’était Benjy.

– Ça va ? demanda le nouveau venu. Je t’ai vu partir.  
– Ouais, ouais, tout va bien, je…  
– T’as la tête qui tourne ? Trop de mousseux ?  
– Non, si tu penses que j’ai eu le temps avec tous les selfies qu’on a voulu prendre avec moi !

Rires de part et d'autre, après quoi Benjamin continuait à le regarder, calme, avec cette télépathie qu’ils avaient trouvée, le ballon au pied.

– Non, je… Je ne sais pas. Tout à coup, ça faisait un peu beaucoup. J’avais besoin de silence.  
– Je peux… l’autre désigna la porte du pouce.  
– Non, reste là. Enfin, si tu veux.

Benjamin hocha la tête et vint se poser à côté de Kylian, qui reprit :

– On n’est pas tous Paul Pogba. Lui, ce sera p’t-être un successeur à Macron un jour.  
– Tu parles, il a toujours pas lâché son micro !  
– … J’sais pas. J’avais besoin d’être tranquille un peu, de réaliser que ça y est, on a vraiment gagné, que les choses vont peut-être changer.  
– Dans le temps, on se serait tous fait piquer par Wenger, on serait échoués à Arsenal, ou peut-être à Manchester.  
– Ce serait formidable, hein, de jouer ensemble pour le même club ?

Kylian ne faisait pas semblant, mais l’énergie n’y était pas. Benjy devait le sentir.

– Écoute, on a fait le job. Pas besoin de parler, si tu voulais être tranquille.

Il plaça une main sur le dos de Kylian. Pendant quelques instants, chacun sentait la respiration de l’autre. Sans trop réfléchir, Kylian laissa retomber sa tête sur l’épaule de son ami. Ç’avait été un peu bizarre, la pensée lui vint, de se voir tous en complet bleu, comme autant de jeunes hommes d’affaires. Il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, observa leurs cuisses sous le pantalon bleu, les chaussures noires, si différents de leur uniforme habituel, mais un uniforme malgré tout. Ça faisait voir les gens d’un autre œil, de les voir vêtus différemment.

Le bras de Benjy l’entourait négligemment. C’était doux, Kylian se sentait plus équilibré. Il poussa un soupir de détente. Il y avait toutefois une nouvelle émotion qui naissait en lui. Il avait confusément envie de se cacher la figure dans le cou de son ami, de poser ses lèvres contre sa joue, de lui faire des câlins, de contempler son beau profil, mais il ne fallait pas être idiot. C’était ce rapport presque fraternel qu’ils avaient formé en tant que cadets de l’équipe nationale, leur alliance d’arrière et ailier à droite, les événements bouleversants des dernières 24 heures qui faisaient qu’il ressentait cette émotion bizarre. Il se laissa cependant appuyer encore davantage contre son ami, qui réagit en lui serrant plus étroitement la taille.

Les minutes s’écoulèrent. Kylian n’avait aucune envie de bouger, de quitter ce moment paisible, mais il savait que ce bonheur ne pouvait durer. A contrecœur, il se redressa un peu.

– Hé, ça va mieux alors, mon p’tit ? Benjamin le taquina.  
– Qui ça que t’appelles petit ? il rétorqua. C’est seulement à cause de tes cheveux que t’as l’air plus grand que moi !

Ils se sourirent. Benjamin passa sa main sur la tête presque rasée de Kylian. Le geste fut doux, presque tendre. Puis il le bouscula gentiment.

– Allez, il fait une chaleur pas possible dans cette baraque. On va aller se passer un peu d’eau sur la figure, et ensuite on va rejoindre la fête. D’ac ? Et si jamais dans les semaines qui viennent t’as envie d’être tranquille, ou pas tranquille, t’hésites pas à m’appeler, OK ?  
– Entendu !

Kylian fit de nouveau son plus grand sourire pour masquer le frisson qu’il avait ressenti quand Benjy lui avait caressé la tête.

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent le couloir où la musique les entraîna de nouveau au cœur de la fête après leur passage aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir. Kylian était vaguement conscient qu’il lui restait encore de quoi réfléchir. Mais il y avait le temps. Après tout, il n’avait que dix-neuf ans.


End file.
